The Rockstar light and the Smarty shadow
by Baka-Sayu
Summary: Sequel to Smarty shadow and Rockstar light; Rogue's life is normal, and as normal stating no long the royal dog on a leash. Sting on the other hand is now taking steps into fame. Experiencing a hint of how Rogue's life must had been. Their life would had been perfect like it was before. Rogue, recalled it being 'Hell', now Sting could only add in 'Devil's work.' First chapters note
1. Chapter 1

**New Story/Chapters!**

**This is a sequel to Smarty shadow and Rockstar light!**

**Basically my plans ; The first story was about how Rogue's life has changed because of Sting. So with my progress plan now to the complete first story is about how Rogue changes Sting's life around.**

**Because I love how someone met a stranger and how their life changes better because of them; I decided this is a good start!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Here are you warnings ; Boy+Boy=Yaoi; language; drug use(oh shit spoiler but you must know?!); break down; accidents.**

**There you go so, ****Baka Sayu out**!


	2. Biggest News

*Feels like batman wearing a cape and mask on*

And the story, goes on. *Tries to do a deep Batman voice but fails by coughing*

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously<em>,

"That's right kid, second hand record owner of the most popular music recordings of Japan, _**Laxus Dreyar**_. And I'm here to give you a shot to fame kid. Take a drink, it's on me when we talk business."

Sting stared down at Rogue with giant sky blue eyes and the most adorablest smile. Currently, the raven was staring at him early in the morning when his boyfriend must had ran over people in the hallways to tell him the most biggest news that needed to be heard. At the same time the smile was starting to scare him if he doesn't question than Sting will explode.

"Uh, what's up Sting-"

"I got a spot in FT in RavenTail Records!" His blond boyfriend shouted excitedly, throwing his arms around Rogue while shaking him hard back and forth with him. Nearly dizzy he shook his head and looked at the other again.

"A spot? You mean, Sabertooth is going popular!"

"Yes yes! It's a dream come true Rogue, god I regret telling Orga I don't believe in Fairy Tales, but now I do! God I could just, kiss someone!" The two looked at one another. Sting smirked down at the raven, having to return a look at the bassists.

"Well, there is someone to kiss here Sting?"

"But what about the pains? You gotten more beat since that day," silenced with a kiss. Rogue pecked a few more around his lips to jaw.

"I still want our fun to continue from our last disturbance Sting? Lock the door this time~" winking. Watching his bassists blushed furiously; turning quickly around to do as he was told, Rogue stripping off his shirt as his lips were attacked by the missing companion. Fighting for command and running hands down one anothers body.

"When will they allow me to sign you out?" Saying between kisses, the cute face of the raven blushed and innocent.

"Estimating, a few days. I'll be expecting a lot from you, Sabertooth." Rogue kissed over Sting's shoulder of his band tattoo, exchanging smiles and kisses over and over until they were now enjoying to their unfinished business.

* * *

><p>"A new recruit? Ivan, sending your son out to do your dirty work is very low. You could had just gone get the kid yourself?" An older man sighed, he was pretty small for the size of a record owner, much older as well. Surprising the man could even walk without needing a cane. The man Ivan laughed bitterly; eyeing the man with a smile.<p>

"Come now Makarov, I've seen their play. The kids an excellent singer, he can play bassists while singing. His crewmates are amazing as well. The way they play their music is fanaominom and I have to admit; the name 'Sabertooth' is a very catchy title. These kids need their name to be published. Let's not forget that FT is in need for popularity, and putting them under RavenTail outta give them heads starts." The two looked at one another. Ivan was a tall muscular man in a fancy like suit, slick black hair out of his face, black bear from his jaw to chin and wore a few jewels on his suit or even visable from neck to fingers. Makarov just sighed looking at the profile on top of his large desk in the office room. A file of Sting laid on his desk as he read through the blonds personal information quickly.

"The kid graduates in a couple of months, his grades inproved escally this year; good good. I can't say we'll recruit him now, but we'll see how good the kid plays and I'll decide on that." looking through the other two players files only to stop shortly by the deep chuckle of the other male.

"I schedule the band to come play for us this Saturday. Let us rush the progress and see if he's worth it. Of course I do enjoy new singers and support of their best. Don't be an eyesore sir." The two sharing glares. The older only having to sigh and drop the papers over his desk and leaning back into his chair.

"I suppose it shall do. Remember the requirements Ivan, do not pressure them too far and don't scare them off." Ivan laughed again only heartly and louder this time. Leaving out of the office with Makarov sighing again. His eyes looking at the file again and lifting up the paper to his face.

"I suppose its like father like son eh? I am curious of how the man will react to this when he finds his son playing the same records as him."

* * *

><p>*Akward posing like Spirit from Soul Eater*<p>

Clear my mind~~~~~ Clearing~!

Yeah busy day xD

Review~!


	3. This Saturday

Alright Noah03 you've became my 10th wifu! NATSUXRAIOUS IS LIFE! (Find me on tumblr and I shall send you the best pictures of NatsuXFRogue~ leave a username xD)

SO MANY PEOPLE TO MARRY! I'mma kidnap everyone on my marriage list(a bunch of girls and like 2 lucky guys)and we'll all marry one another and have anime babies! xDDD

I promise that to a lot of people~

Rogu-Cheni; if you're still reading; this message is to tell you I wish you luck on continuing writing your stories! LET'S NOT GIVE UP ON STINGUE! *Headlocks*

Enjoy this new story everyone else!

I'll be truthful guys; I want to kill myself... *Has Refreshed The Damn Page Again!*

* * *

><p>Friday night, Sting had told the big news to the band and now they cancled the night on to get a good sleep for the morning on Saturday. The blond teenager was helping Orga pack up his drums to the truck with Rufus as well. Sabertooth was playing for FT records to claim their name in popularity. Sting was so happy he barely stopped bouncing here and there. Even remembering how nice he and Rogue's time were. Luckily they didn't hook the heart monitor on his raven boyfriend or else they would had think he was having a heart attack in the room when they were doing their 'Special' time together.<p>

"Sting will you stop bouncing? We still have a few more time before midnight?" Rufus confront the other who was grinning like some kid won a game and was too overwhelmed with the phases he was given.

"Aw, come on Rufus! Sabertooth is finally being called for live action! Just think about the recording rooms! Our own studio to practice our songs, a monthly development for lyrics, a job! We won't be singing in this joint anymore; so I gatta find a serious job to take." the older blond laughed, shaking his head and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Sting, what makes you think this is an easy 'A' job? Remember, we'll also be traveling the world and attending many different places in order to achieve fame? Let's not forget that we have to be careful with our images because than a lot of people would be stalking us 24/7." The two glared at Sting; knowing the bands leader would done something foolish. But he merely smirked and shook them off. He'll take their words to heart; but the only person he would love stalking him is Rogue. No question doubt that it's his boyfriend. The bassists being far by lonely for like; three weeks and there is no waiting on the return of his raven in his arms at night again.

* * *

><p>Sting woke up fresh in the morning and signed. Rogue still not in his bed making him frown to the thought of his missing boyfriend, hoping they have a nice day to wake up with each other truly. He smirked to the thought of them finally spending 24 hours of cuddles, sex, talking and being an official couples. But that was going to wait for the day, jumping out of the lonely bed and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing at a blue tooth brush in a cup and scrubbed at his teeth so hard blood was forming in the toothpaste. Rinse and quickly styled his hair with gel to look his usual punk style, ran to the bedroom for a new change. Black tore leather jacket, deep gray sleeveless shirt, to show Sabertooth tattoo on his left arm, strapped on a jumper jeans and comeback boots to finish his look. Sabertooth leader is hwat. He only wished his raven was in bed so he could nuzzle their faces so close together it woke him up.<p>

Both Sting and Orga were almost just like twins when standing in front of a nice white large building in the far corner of the popular streets that was less crowded for the morning. Shining and beautiful. Staring up at the building like it was an amazing monument.

"We're finally here Orga! HUG ME!" Cheered the bassists with the large man hugging him tightly in his arms; nearly squeezing the life out of Sting having to look like some balloon couldn't take the pressure and wanted to fly out of the sudden pressure. After fooling around the drum set was driven to the back entrance for large equipment. Having to go indoors to retrieve their set in the process. Sting stared long inside the building. Large, white, tables, chairs and rooms. Just how many singers are in Japan for the company to make something this big? Most of the walls had pictures of popular posters such as Gacket, HYDE, BoA, est. Interesting pictures. Before turning to follow on behind; he was greeted with a green head male looking at him stern and curious that the blond jumped back in surprise.

"So, Sabertooth I presume?" The male said with a curious raise of his brow, his eye darting at the bassists broad shoulder where a white tattoo laid visible. Having to laugh and nodded his head.

"Yup, Sting Eucliffe." He looked at the unknown male, mid muscular, red vest, white button top under, skinny jeans and white shoes. Sting doesn't approve the color green but the guy in front of him match his outfit to the point he must be a model. Even with the mole under his left eye almost making him look more feminine than a male.

"I see, come now, we wouldn't want to hold up Mr. Dreyer, or the other judges of this company." He simply turned on his heel and left the group to assemble up before making way to an elevator. A simple click of the twenty fourth floor which quickly came by as they were greeted with a name in purple on the side of the unknown hall way with white letters 'RavenTail' over it. Sting just looked around the halls, lots of singers. He seemed to noticed one of them being a famous Japanese traditional singer Flare Corona. Though, the looks of the poster had disturbed him. Ignoring it they made their way to the end of the hallway greeted by Laxus, the bright blond and taller, even muscular male. His famous long fur coat over his shoulders, red leopard pattern shirt, black down his waist to boots.

"Welcome to RavenTail hall. Strange, I thought there was a fourth member?" Sting blinked, Rogue?

"Ah, sorry that one person was not part of the band! I was drunk that day and just dragged him on stage to sing with me!" Laughing worth the while, Rufus shook his head with a smile, Orga having to laugh at that memory. Even Sting smiled. Rogue had an amazing voice that night, his voice may had sounded girlie or even boyish pitch; but the fact the voice had rocked their night was worth the memory. Laxus seemed to frown to the information.

"I see, well at least the whole group is here is enough." Now following behind the bright blond male, the hall was oddly design with more gothic band players he hasn't known? Each posters making him studder, was RavenTail a more gothic form? They finally came to a studio, five minutes of putting their equipments together before being greeted with four adults, one of them taking Sting by surprise.

"Fernandes sensei?" pointing at a blue haired male who seemed to be taken that Sting knew him? Blinking, only to had laughed lightly and shook his head. "A student of my younger brother I see? You should be in class instead of being here, though, this could be excusable. I am Fernandes Siegrain really. The oldest twin of Jellal. Please address me however you wish." Siegrain held his hand out for the teen blond to shake. Having to clap their hands together in the shake.

"Well thanks for interviewing with me Siegrain-San!" The two exchanged smiles. Having to meet Makarov Dreyar face to face excited both Sting and Orga, all though Rufus had already met the man before. Assembling and ready their equipment, the group left off to the other visible room, jolting down notes, talking to one another before a man Sting never met before allowed them to start.

"Hello, we are Sabertooth! Let's enjoy our show together!" The bassists shouted into the mic, the lights having to dimmed down to a type of darkness that still filled inside with Orga's glow in the dark drum set. The drums begun first at a fast beat; joining in a few seconds Sting and Rufus running their fingers down the cords of their strings. Leaning forward with his mouth agape like speaking softly to someone.

_'Your rosette eyes bleed into my soul.'_  
><em>'You have no clue how much I adore them.'<em>  
><em>'Let me stare into those eyes; enjoying them like rubies.'<em>  
><em>'Let's make it seem like you're worth it more than my life.'<em>

A soft image popped into Sting's mind. Over the past months he thought of making a song about Rogue. A song that would make Rogue seem special. One he truly meant.

_'Your hair is swarm with darkness,'_  
><em>'The scars you have is powerful.'<em>  
><em>'Baby you're whole image is what makes you irresistible.'<em>

_'You're always Rogue,'_  
><em>'Baby, you should stay Rogue,'<em>  
><em>'I don't care how bad you are.'<em>  
><em>'Please be my Rogue.'<em>

Laxus leaned back until he was merely inches closer to Freed who seemed to noticed him coming a bit closer unexpectedly.

"'Rogue' ? What is a Rogue Freed?" The bright blond questioned, his eyes still looking at the band playing their song, the green haired male cleared his throat and was jolting down something on the pad in his arms.

"Rogue; is a definition of a Dishonest, Savage, or an Unpredictable person. Strange, I expected Eucliffe was straight?" now the large male looked at him even questioned.

"What makes you say that? Of course the kids straight Freed?" now the other looked at him as well with stern eyes.

"Unfortunately Dreyar-Sempai, 'Rogue' is an english name for a male. It's not very appropriate if the name was described to a girl with the name for boys. It's obvious that Eucliffe happens to be either gay or bisexual." Laxus seemed a bit taken by that, only to have laughed lightly.

"It's not the first time we had a gay band player? It's pretty acceptable. And I told you before Freed, you can call me 'Laxus.' Who cares what my old man tells you." His eyes turning back to the band before them. Freed's cheeks flushed to a light pink to the given permission of calling his Sempai by his first name.

They finished their act with the last beat of the guitars. Sting was panting lightly having to sing and play his bass at the same time, the rooming having to have a stuffy air already. Orga having to move his arm at large lengths and Rufus stringing the cords at a good possible sound. The lights slowly brought colors back into the room and was quiet with the three members panting with smiles. Wouldn't matter if they didn't pass, they could always go back to their joint of Sabertooth's proper place. The blond bassists smirked to the thought. It was all okay than. The group of peoples chatting with one another, before a wide smile spread on Laxus lips as he stood up and pressed over the mic button.

"Congratulations Sabertooth. You got a spot in FT RavenTail records!"

* * *

><p>I am so sorry this chapter took long...<br>I refreshed the page yesterday and suddenly became depress because such thing happened.

Q^Q

HERE IT IS! MWAHAHA! I defeated you page! XD

Haha enjoy, don't suffer as I have.


	4. A time with your brother

Hiyo! Hopefully you all will enjoy this new story~!

I'm sorry this story hasn't gone further for a few months! I've been on tumblr yes and work and such yes yes xP

I currently got a complaint(I don't know if it was or not?) that this story has to continue! I am so sorry for my lack of this Stingue story!

* * *

><p>Sting held the that precious bass in his hands like caressing a fragile item. His fingers ran up and down the cords, the song matching the speed of Rufus playing his guitar. Orga had slammed the drumsticks against the sets at a good quality sound. The three haven't stopped playing the song for a good two minutes and actually doing the recordings somewhere in the afternoon. It was good to know Laxus himself was their guidance for movement, tone and appearance. The first rehearsal ended with Rufus running the pick down the strings a bit hard. Giving out a large sigh and sat down on the ground of the recording room, Orga woot of their great work.<p>

"Alright everyone, take five and then Sting needs to do his solo recording." Laxus stepped into the room, the two band members leaving off to the room chatting to one another. Sting couldn't help but smile to having to sing a solo part. He was surprise that he was spending the day with the grandson of the music records of FT. Pulling out his cellphone, typing his message over to Rogue; the ID name being 'Shadowboo' rather than Rogue's name.

"Oi, Sting let's start singing!" The muscular blond shouted from the other side, quickly the bassists shoved his cell in his pocket resuming the day. He was so looking forward to ending today before heading home to finally see his little raven head out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You're free to leave now. But be more careful; if not you could really injure yourself Mr. Cheney." Doctor Cornell explained before bowing in front of Rogue and Raious, taking his leave out of the room leaving the two. Rogue sighed gently and slipped on the last piece of regular clothing that was brought from the older who happened to sign him out of the hospital for good.<p>

"Least you're freshen up to leave now." Raious chuckled and waved a bit of hair over his shoulder, his younger brother sighed once more before standing up.

"Now I can go home, maybe not cuddle with Sting yet, but I'm looking forward to it now." The two shared a laughter, having to help the younger up on his own legs before allowing him to walk on his own. Rogue felt like his legs turned to jello at first; but then they strengthen up as he walked alongside his older brother. In unison their cellphones had started ringing. At the same time both males looked at their cell phones.

_'Rogue! 1st song is done! Its time 4 my solo now!'_

_'Miss yah Bae = 3= '_

_'Sting'_

Both the the brothers let out a sigh, Rogue's being a more relief his boyfriend isn't in trouble on the first shot, while Raious was a more troubled mood. Looking at one another before laughing off. It was almost like the two were exact twins.

"Sting's doing his solo singing, and Dragneel-Sensei?" Raious let out a troublesome sigh and held his phone for the other to see the simple text.

"He's hungry." The two laughed off again.

"So, Nii-San, what are you doing for work?" the two shared a glance; Raious let out a light smile.

"I dropped out of the university and gotten a job at a five star restaurant as a baker. You know we got our cooking habits from our mother, right?" With a smile, followed by the Rogue laughing, the two shared the thought of their mother before walking out of the hospital. "Isn't Eucliffe going to come home?" having to watch the other raven wave his hand in front of his face.

"Ah, not really. Sting said that they want to speed up on their practice, so he may not be able to come home tonight." Rogue shook when he heard the sharp exhale of his older brother giving him a stern glare in disappointment. But than his facial expression soften with a replaceable smile.

"Well, it's only the weekend now, want to join me at work? We can cook something together if you want?" Rogue blinked his eyes to the invite before smiling. Heading into a black SUV of Raious and out into the public restaurant near fancy hotels and crowded streets. Parking the car in the back of the building, pulling from behind his seat a neatly clean apron bakers clothing, he handed a second pair to Rogue who gladly took the clothing as the two left off to the back doors. It was not a overly fancy or even rich looking. The kitchen smelled fresh with food smells everywhere with a hint of mint and spice.

Rogue took a peek out an oval shape window of the door seeing the rest of the restaurants room. Round tables, red carpet, golden chandeliers and beautiful cream walls to ceiling. Raious returned with two aprons handing a much smaller one to the younger, a woman in the kitchen noticed the two and had a short conversation with the two. The woman was very nice, a suits chief of the kitchen. Rogue watched as many things are required in the kitchen; food is to be done on time and look appealing.

"Raious, it's Miss. Evergreen again; she wants the dark chocolate cake with soft whip cream topping." A man yelled from the doors, the older giving out a loud 'Yes sir!' before proceeding to work. The younger raven had finished battering the whip cream before mixing it off with a sight pinch of vanilla. He always loved chocolate cake with a hint of a unformulated taste in it. He only hoped it applied the woman Evergreen.

"Rogue can you deliver this to the woman." Rogue looked at his brother wide eyed.

"W-what? But I don't know who," He was stopped in his speech with the chocolate cake in a fancy cream color plate and turned around to the doors.

"Evergreen is a woman with dark brown hair and wears glasses. Most likely the only woman who is wearing green. She's very noticeable so you'll find her. But I must warn you don't chit chat with her long." He could only think why couldn't his older brother give the plate off himself, either he was trying to excuse himself from the woman or that he needed to finish off a desert. Rogue was out the doors no pause as he glanced around the room nervously. His eyes traveled from one table to another, the room happened to be almost full for the evening. He finally caught site of a woman who had the definition of what Raious had explained, she was currently reading from a book with a blue cover. She was a very pretty woman, and the color green really matches her from the light blouse color with black stockings with the black spiked heels and the smooth green skirt.

The raven gulped the saliva in his mouth and made his way to the women's table. She seems to noticed him coming by and was eyes widen.

"Raoius? You dyed your hair again and chopped it off? Hmph that white color was quite annoying for some time!" The woman Evergreen said and placed the book in the table. Rogue frowned slightly and placed the plate on the table.

"Um, I'm Raoius, younger brother really." The woman looked at him even more surprised. Her lips forming a pout and sighed gently with a sight smile.

"Oh my, so I guess Raious was right after all? Hmm, surprising you took so much after your mother as well? Gees, both you boys want to become muscular like all them handsome beasts!" She huffed crossing an arm over her chest and stabbed her cake until she was than eating at it. Rogue would question her what she meant but decided that maybe he'll run for now. But his eyes crossed the book the woman had been reading; the title of 'Beauty and the Beast' in gold.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Rogue question, Evergreen looked at him surprised and her eyes laid down at the book, nervously pulling it away and on the other side of the table.

"O-Oh! Well, you know being an adult, reading a children's book is no proper learning! I-I am only reading for fun of course!" Waving her hands all around in the air like someone had turned up the heat of the room. Rogue looked at the woman confused; it was obvious from the way she almost denied she was even the book for some learning was showing up. It must be she was either dating someone who liked the genera or someone she most likely compares to being her beast?

"Um, excuse me for being rude, but are you by any chance interested in someone?" And that got the woman Evergreen to suddenly blow out a fuse and nearly died in her seat like she's been stuck in the boiling room for far too long from the crimson red cheeks glowing brightly in the dimmed room. It only took a minute that the woman had recovered; forcing Rogue into the chair in front of her to listen to her story for what seemed like hours. It was no wonder Raious warned him.

"I've been trying to avoid any relationships because being a lawyer could lead to killing my beloved when I'm working on a bad case. I hate to think about the dangers I could lead in my future but I can't stop this feeling inside myself! I maybe high and mighty but I just really want to find someone to love me and at least ask me to quit my job besides having to try spending ever speck of cash in my account!" It was almost like she wanted Rogue to record all that down and repeat back that she should do that.

"Miss," Rogue began before pausing with the woman turning her head.

"Oh please call me Evergreen since you're Raoius little brother!"

"Oh, okay, Miss Evergreen. Why don't you tell me what, does this guy you like do?" She seemed to finally stop talking ahead of herself and thinking.

"Well, it was coincidence really! U-Um, unfortunately I'm a private lawyer for Fairy Tail music records! A-And well he's an officer there too! I-I was almost killed for this one case, a-and he saved my life! He's not so great! NO! I can't like him!" Flying her hands around and moving around in her seat; the raven head teen just laughed to the amount of energy the woman had. To his surprise she grabbed at his hands holding them in hers.

"Oh Rogue! Do you have a girlfriend? I want to make this man jealous! See if he likes me too!" He could feel a sweat drop fall from his brow as he shook his head.

"A-Ahno, that isn't a good idea! I-I'm taken really and I don't think he'll be pleased even if I do this for you,"

"HIM!" He swallowed the blogged saliva in his throat. Waiting for the woman to continue. She seemed to sigh deeply and release his hands from hers.

"Wow you really take up after your brother? Oh, I dunno Rogue, I asked Raoius this kind of favor but it ends up in the situation right how?" She sighed again, her eyes looking back up to his red eyes. "What do you think I should do? Ignored I even liked him or something?" Rogue looked at her confused; tilting his head aside thinking, he smiled and looked back at her.

"Why don't you ask him out for coffee? Every guy would like coffee? And if you succeed, maybe you two will start seeing each other more offend?" Her brown eyes looked at him wide and full of excitement. She knew Rogue's idea is actually worth it.

"Oh, my Mavis you are right! Rogue I still cannot believe you are Raoius are even gay but you guys are of great help! I gatta look pretty tomorrow if I'm going to ask him out! Thanks for the special cake~!" He watched her skipped out of the restaurant and left in a sprint. It took him time to realized she wasn't kidding about the idea, a happy sigh escaping his lips as he collected the dishes and to the kitchen. Raoius was behind the doors with an oddly smirk on his face. Rogue looked at him confused and entered the kitchen.

"Told you not to talk with her, but it seems you fixed her problem too?" The younger raven head sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, I didn't think she forced me into the conversation? But I can tell you this I think she found the kind of courage she wanted?" Raoius chuckled again, removing his apron as Rogue done the same noticing it was time they left; wondering how long they've been there. His older brother petting his head with his free hand grabbing for the keys in his pocket.

"I'm glad you met her; Evergreen was my backup plan to claim you as child custody. But it seems it won't be nessesary anymore. Come on, I'll take you home now. Where do you guys live now?" Rogue seemed confused at first, but he grinned and followed behind Raoius to the black car in the back of the resturant. He wondered if Sting would be home on time; wanting to close to his boyfriend again. At the same time; he and Sting were coming up to their last years in high school; wondering even more what will he do after he leaves. But he pretty much had plans to do now that he was free to do his life the way he wanted it to become.

* * *

><p>Why the hell did it take me so long to write this stories next chapter! STORIES NEED TO BE TOLD! STINGUE NEEDS MORE FANFIC'S!<p>

Sorry for not continuing this story for like months! XD


End file.
